Secretly, I Hate You
by kitty-ray
Summary: To keep his dad happy, he has to marry the girl he hates the most. To keep her family from going bankrupt, she has to marry the guy who made her life a living hell. How can they-two totally different people on two different ends of the spectrum-live their lives as a married couple? Gruvia, Nalu, etc.


**Kitty: I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?**

 **Gray: No.**

 **Kitty: That's cold, man.**

 **(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.)**

* * *

What was the worst news you have ever received? Your dog died? You failed a test you studied your ass off for? Or maybe it was that the person that you thought liked you actually liked your sister/brother instead. Okay, that last one was pretty bad, but I bet mine is pretty bad. I am being forced to marry the absolute _worst_ person in the history of worst people. (I'm exaggerating here people, but you get the gist.)

My father, a lovely man named Jordan Lockser, places his teacup down and stares at me. "Well?" He says, waiting for me to unstun myself. He raises a black eyebrow. "Are you going to answer?" I blink. Did he just say that I have to marry Gray Fullbuster? The man whom I have _despised_ since seventh grade? Somebody _please_ talk some sense into my father because he clearly doesn't have any! Excuse me, I have to go barf.

"Juvia?"

I jump. "Yes?" Hopefully, he won't bring up the idea of marrying hi-

"You're going to marry Gray Fullbuster." Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! How many was that? Oh well. It doesn't matter because my father is fucking serious about marrying the demon! I shake my head. "Why me? Why can't Rain marry a rich family to save our business. Why does it have to be me? Why not one of the twins?"

Father sighs and shakes his head as if he knew that I was going to ask that. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes. We all have his eyes. "Rain gave up his inheritance, remember? And River and Brooks are too young to be marrying. You, Juvia, are the only option left for us." He picks up a lily from the vase. It was Mamá's favorite flower. "Please, Juju. You reallyare the only hope for us."

I slump back into the wicker couch. The back is extremely uncomfortable, but the cushion is somewhat cushiony enough to sit without butt-cramps twenty minutes after. What to do, what to do? I guess I could always call Rain and ask him to come back home to take my place. Surely he doesn't _need_ to be in Russia. That place is way too cold for him-I just know it! Even if he wouldn't come, the twins could probably be married off. They're only fifteen, _and_ their birthday is in four months. We could probably wait just a few months until marriage for our business to strive again. I sigh. No matter how I look at it, nothing seems to work out. All three of my brothers have absolutely no interest in this stupid computer business. Granted, I don't either, but at least I have some knowledge of it. Looking at my father, I nod.

"I'll do it."

A pleased smile stretches across his face. "I knew you would do the right thing," he says as he stands up. "The wedding will happen in three weeks, a couple days after your graduation. The Fullbuster family already said they will take care of entire wedding. I trust that you will help them with anything they need for it to go smoothly?" Internally rolling my eyes, I nod. He nods back and turns to leave. "Good. Now, I got some business to attend to. Make sure the boys are well behaved."

I wait until he closes the sun room doors before groaning. He really does hate me, doesn't he? He knows how much I hate Gray and exactly what he did to me back in those awful middle school years. How am I supposed to marry such an arrogant, cold-hearted, and selfish person?

"Juju!" River cried as he practically slams the door open. His eyes meet mine before he breaks out in a grin. "I lost Brooks."

"Yeah, that's nice, Rivs, but I'm currently in the middle of-wait, what? You _lost_ your _twin brother?_ How?" I ask as I sit up from the comforts of laying down. River scratches his head sheepishly before swiping at his black bangs. "Um… He may or may not have gone into your closet to may or may not look for your bras. Let's just say that he took a wrong turn at shoes and hats." He runs out of the room as fast as he could. Probably afraid of what I would do to him.

Groaning yet again, I get up and go follow him. I swear if he did anything to ruin any of my hats, especially the ones Rain sent from Russia and Mulan, he's dead.

Just as I took the first step towards my room, the doorbell rings. "Why is everything against me today?" I mutter. It rings again, summoning me from whatever I was doing. I open the door to see Lisanna, my best friend. She raises up a movie and various candy. Behind her is her overnight bag. "It's movie night!" She sings.

"Damn it," I say. "I totally forgot! I'm sorry." She shrugs and picks up her bag. Her hand reaches up to her newly cut hair. "You like? I just got it done today. I texted Lucy and Levy a picture of it and they loved it. How about you? I know you're not a fan of the short hair, and that it probably doesn't look amazing like how Mira had hers, but I love it. Ooh! Is that a new painting? That wasn't here last week! It looks amazing!" She runs over to the painting hanging right next to the staircase. I laugh.

"Rain sent it. It's from Paris. He said he got an artist to paint it for him, then he sent it here for us. We just got word that he's in Russia visiting our grandparents when he sent that." I walk up to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks were tinted a bit of pink. "So, umm, he's in Russia? When's he coming home?"

Grimacing, I say, "Three-ish weeks for the wedding probably." From my room, River calls down for me. I shout that I'll be up in a minute. Whatever I just said flew out of Lisanna's ears without any thought given. She nods. "A wedding. Who's getting married?"

"Me."

"Oh, that's good. I hope that you two are happy." It takes her a few seconds before she screams, "Wait, what?! You're getting mar-"I slam my hands on her mouth, shushing her before she could say anything else. Her blue eyes were wide with curiosity and shock. Looking up stairs to see if there was any movement, I whisper, "The twins don't know yet. I'll tell you all about it when Levy and Lucy come, but for now, _keep quiet_." She nods, and I release my hand from her mouth.

A loud crash interrupts our little chat. With one look, the two of us are bolting up the stairs, a couple of maids right behind us. I hear Lisanna curse at the fact she wore heels. "I'm never wearing these again," she mutters when we reach the top step. I shake my head and keep going.

"River? Brooks? Are you two alright?" I call out. When there's no response, I panic. Lisanna's hand rests on my shoulder. "Don't worry," she says. "They probably just got lost in that maze you call a closet!" My closet is not _that_ big! It's just… I have a lot of clothes…

I slam my bedroom door open only to find that my snot-nosed brothers have gotten into my stash of secret candy and are currently trying to hide it. Brooks freezes, his blue hair falling in his eyes. "Uh… Hey, sis… We're just, you know… organizing! We're organizing your candy for you! Yeah, and that thump was just Teddy-" our dog "-falling off the bed. I'm sorry if we didn't respond. Poor Teddy was so frightened, so we had to calm her down first!" Teddy is a four-year-old Shiba Inu that was currently lying on my bed. I glare at them. "She doesn't _look_ like she just fell off the bed."

"That's because…" My brother trailed off. He looks over to his twin. River, taking the hint, jumps in. "That's because she jumped back on! Just now!" From my bed, Teddy groans.

"Out. Now!" My finger points the door, and they immediately run to the door, quickly stopping to adore Lisanna. She giggles. "You didn't have to be so meant to them, Juju." I flop on my bed and shove a pillow onto my face. Today is so _not_ my day.

"So, let me get his straight," Lucy says before digging her spoon into her Rocky Road. "You, the only daughter and heiress of Jordan Lockser, are going to marry your absolute _worst_ enemy since middle school? All to save your family's business? Damn, that's harsh." Levy nods along with her. "Don't forget about the part about it being in three weeks."

I take a bite out of my pizza. Margaret, my favorite maid, made a bucket load of them for us. Despite our appearances, we can eat a lot. "I'm sure that our parents are going to want us to make an heir," I say. The girls jump at that idea.

"Babies!" Lucy and Levy scream. They giggle at the idea of little baby Juvias running around. Lisanna shakes her head. "Imagine doing the do with You Know Who."

Lucy grins. "I heard that hate-sex is the best kind of sex. Next to love-sex, of course." Her eyebrows wiggles as she leans over to me. "Admit it, Juju," she says, her smirk deepening. "You have thought about it before. Just you and Gray, _alone,_ with nothing but sheets that surrounds your naked-" My hands covers her mouth before she went on any further.

"Juvia?" Lisanna asks. We look at her curiously before she continued. "Just what _exactly_ did he do to you?"

Lucy made a noise in the back of her throat. "That's right," she grabs her Coke. "You weren't here when he did the thing."

"What thing?"

My friends look at me. Probably afraid of saying something that would hurt me. Sighing and then taking a sip of my water, I teller her, "Back in middle school- in like the seventh grade- I had a crush on this guy. His name was Reese. Well, Reese was friends with Gray. Almost best friends those two were. I don't exactly know how he did it, but Gray found out that I liked Reese. He came up to me one day, and," I pause to take a breath, "asked if I did. Of course, I denied it first. There was, like, _no way_ was I telling him. He told me that he could get me Reese's phone number. I, being the ignorant idiot I was back then, was all gung-ho about it. So he gave me the number and went on his merry way.

"When I got home. I texted the number instead of calling it. There wasn't an answer, so I thought he didn't see it. It was the next day when I found out what happened.

"I walked up to Reese during our lunch and asked him if he got my text last night. He told me he didn't. So when I showed him his number, and asked if it was it, he said that it wasn't even close to it. It was then that I saw Gray and his other friends laughing behind him. He came up to me and said…" I trailed off to calm myself down. They waited for me to finish, each of them looking at me. Taking a breath, I say, "He came up to me and said, 'No one would want to date a piggy like you!' Everyone called me 'Piggy' for the rest of the year."

Lisanna lays back onto my fluffy purple pillow. You could tell that she was about to cry by the way her blue eyes shined. "Oh, wow… That's… That's cruel. I can't believe someone would do that to you-to _anyone_." Next to her, Levy nods. "You should hear what she did to him."

I laugh. "That's right," I say. "I got back at him!" Lisanna's eyes widen, and she leans forward. Smiling, I grab some M&M's and shove them in my mouth. "Wanna know how?"

She nods.

"Really wanna know?"

She nods again, but this time, with more vigor. "How did you do it?" Levy and Lucy start laughing at the memory of Gray's all time embarrassment. I grin. "Well," I begin, "his gym class was doing weight-lifting that day, meaning they were required to shower. It was about a week or so after the incident, and I was pissed. Like Erza pissed when Jellal forgot to bring the cake to the photoshoot." We all shudder at the memory. "Since his gym class shared the gym with us this week, we were able to go along with our plan. When we all went to the locker rooms to change back, I snuck in."

"Remember how the locker rooms were jointed by this hallway?" Lucy asks Lisanna. She nods. "We took that to get in. Luckily, there were only boy gym teachers that day." Levy pipes up. "It was against school policy for _any_ teacher to be in the locker rooms unless someone was injured or there was a fight."

Lisanna nods, remembering our school's policy of teachers in the locker room. They changed that when we went to the high school. Maybe it was because of what I did. Oh well.

She leans forward, eager to find out the rest of the story. "So?" She inquires. "What happened?"

"We snuck into the boy's locker room and stole all his clothes. He had to chase us in nothing but a towel all the way to the girl's dressing room," I smirk. Her eyebrows scrunch up, and she tilts her head. "What's so bad about that? They're connected."

"It was in the drama department."

The middle school's theater was on the opposite side of the school from the gym. He would've had to run past the lunchroom _and_ the principal's office. We were almost caught, but luckily, we hid in the bathroom while Gray was getting suspended. They decided to let him go considering it was his first offense, but he still hates me. Understandable.

"Wow," my best friend laughs. "Remind me to never get you mad. Is that why he's called 'Stripper'?" We nod. To this day, he has yet to live it down.

For the rest of the night, we just basically watch movies and gossiped and talked about making Gray's life a living hell. You know, basic girl stuff. Lucy eventually called Erza, a model from her family's company, but she and Jellal were… busy. Levy's face when Erza said that was absolutely priceless. Her face when we began teasing her about sex? Priceless. She's the only virgin out of us all, Lisanna and I have lost ours to previous boyfriends and Lucy's dating Natsu. They were bound to do something with that unintentional pervert.

Lisanna groans and rolls over in my bed. I stiffen. If any of them found out that I am maybe-sorta-definitely stalking my future husband on Instagram and Twitter, I'd be dead. Might as well learn about him if I'm going to marry him.

 _g_full97_

How original. First initial, part of his last name, the year of his birth. Typical cliché username. Before you ask, mine is _jujubug17._ My nickname plus my age! Oh shit. _I'm_ cliché. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! I should change it. Eh. I'm kinda lazy. For now, I'm gonna keep it.

One picture caught my eye. Somebody else took the picture when he was caught off-guard. Probably Natsu considering his thumb was showing a little. But Gray reading-or attempting to-wasn't what caught my eye. It was the fact that he was looking at someone. You wouldn't notice unless you were really looking. Not that I was or anything. As I look closer to the picture, even turning on the zoom feature of my phone, I realized who he was looking at-who was in the background.

Me.

Monday during lunch is always the worst days. Everyone is so eager to get their food and talk about their weekend and yada yada yada. It's also Breakfast Bar day, meaning most of the lines were serving breakfast foods all day long. Personally, I like the French toast strips that you dunk in syrup. I forgot their name, but they're still really good. But do you know what the worst part about Monday lunch is? The lines. Especially today's line.

Gray Fullbuster stood in front of me, his thumb scrolling through his phone. Not that I'm nosy or anything (which I totally am) but he was just scrolling through his Instagram feed. All he follows is hockey stuff and some funny text posts. I'm not judging; I follow dance accounts and funny things and girl tips and other things that pertain towards my hobbies. That's what you're supposed to do right?

"Oh, Juju! The humanity!" Lisanna says as she wraps her arm around my shoulders. A few people glare at her because she cut but then go back to what they were doing. Eve. Gray turned around to look at her. (I think that's because she made a huge scene.) "I totally _bombed_ my literature test, _and_ I still can't figure out how to write the perfect essay. Unlike you, Miss I-can-write-anything!" She rests her head on my shoulder. "Maybe you should write my essay and I'll just put my name on it."

I shake my head. "That's called cheating, and I can't get caught doing that." She just groans and shakes her head. "Six piercings, not a virgin, _and_ one tattoo all before you're eighteen, but you can't let me use an essay that you wrote? Wow, you're such a goody-two-shoes!" She says sarcastically. The piercings she's referring to is the ones I have on my ears. The tattoo, however, is on my thigh and my favorite quote: 'life goes on.' I found it on Pinterest awhile back. It really spoke to me when I found it. What really surprised me was that my dad let me get that when I was seventeen.

It was at this moment that Gray turned around slightly, and that's when I knew he was listening in. I smile a hidden smile. Listening in on your future wife huh? Wait, that's creepy. No! Don't do that! I'm getting a divorce in two years when our prenuptial runs out! By the way, I'm getting the dogs and/or cats. Am I inner monologuing again? It appears so. Such is the life of an aspiring writer with nothing better to do in her life. Ooh, the line has gotten shorter!

With my hands on her shoulders, I shake her a bit and say, "Just because I have a tattoo and piercings, doesn't mean I am not a goody-two-shoes. Remember how you and Lucy were trying to get me to trespass on Jenkin's Land to go skinny-dipping and I refused? Think about all the times that we had that were like that. What did I do?" She thinks about it before sighing. Defeat etches across her face. "You never went." Suddenly, a horrible smirk stretches across her face, and she leans in closer. "But you _did_ go into the boy's locker room and stole He Who Shall Not Be Name's clothes. _And_ you had-" I put my hand over my mouth before she could go on any further.

"Let's not talk about all the bad things I have done in my life, shall we?"

Lisanna laughs and wiggles her eyebrows. "Why?" She asks. "Afraid that you're precious _Levi_ will find out?" Blushing, I turn away and push her. "Shut up."

She laughs, and I push in front of her to order my lunch. Though I hate Gray, I love food more. His eyes flicker towards me (not that I was looking… again…) briefly before looking back to his tray. I caught him doing this a few more times. This time, however, I turn to him and say, "What do _you_ want?"

He glares. "I didn't _say_ anything. Maybe you need to clean out your ears, Lockser. Or maybe get a hearing aid. You _are_ getting to be an old lady after all." The smirk on his face makes me want to punch him in his stupid face, but he turned to put his lunch number in before I could. Gosh, he's so infuriating! I seriously can't believe that to marry that son of a bitch. No offense, Mrs. Fullbuster.

"Whoa. Already fighting like an old married couple, are we now?" Lisanna laughs. I glare.

Lisanna doesn't let up during the rest of lunch. Even when I get up to throw away my garbage, she's there. "Oh, the little Gray and Juvia babies! How adorable will they be?" She swoons. "I bet they'll have Gray's hair and your eyes and nose and bitchy attitude! And we can't forget how they will take off their shirts constantly because, well you know, Gray is a stripper after all. Oh, and they're cute little Russian accents! Can I be Aunt Lisanna? No, I want it to be in Russian. How do you say 'aunt'?"

"What? Тётя?"

"H-how?"

I clear my throat before saying, "Tyo. Tya. Tyo-tya." She struggles with trying to say it then gives up. Her hand starts playing with a short strand. "Screw that. They'll call me _Tía_ Lisanna instead." With a laugh, I shake my head. "That doesn't sound pleasing. How about _Tía_ Lisa? It sounds more aesthetically pleasing _and_ is cuter. Plus, it's easy for them to say." We both laugh.

My eyes wander towards the other side of the room where Gray is. He sits with some of his soccer buddies everyday, and it's not hard to find him. It helps that there are normally a bunch of girls pointing towards him and giggling. Our eyes met, he smirks, and I look away. When I look back, he's still looking, but the smirk is gone. I can't look away despite the growing annoyance building up in me. My cheeks tint pink, and I pray that Lisanna doesn't notice. So when he looks away, I thank the heavens.

This wedding is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

 **Kitty: So here's another Gruvia centered fanfic. I really love this one, and I hope y'all do too! Just so you know, I'm not done with All Because of the GBF, it's just I haven't really been inspired by it lately, and I've been writing other stuff, and I had to download Google Chrome onto my Mac b/c it wouldn't work on Safari... Anyways, hope y'all come again! Au revoir, my lovelies!**


End file.
